brrfandomcom-20200214-history
WSMT s02
Info When Scrivy Met Twilight (List of stories) << previous scene | Scene 2 | next scene >> Text Twilight returned to the library the next day, returning a textbook and both of the 'special' books that had been slipped into her pile, explaining awkwardly that it had been a mistake to the librarian on duty, who just gave her a knowing look. Twilight blushed and hurried away, trying to hide her embarrassment and feeling like the librarian somehow knew she maybe just took a tiny little peek at one of the books, just. Just because. She hurried towards her usual table, which was near the back and far away from everypony else, giving her plenty of privacy and quiet... and then she staggered to a stop and stared in horror at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, who had his hooves up and a book on Starswirl the Bearded open in one hoof. He had some kind of red card on a string around his neck, and was cradling a large bottle of Colt Cola in his other foreleg, slurping loudly through a straw. For some reason, it was the last thing that almost drove her insane: his complete disregard for the library's no-food-no-drink policy. She twitched visibly, and before she could stop herself, she was storming towards him, whispering sharply through her clenched teeth: "And just what do you think you're doing here?" Slowly, Scrivener turned his eyes towards her, peering over his glasses at the seething unicorn... not that seething unicorns were anything he wasn't used to. Then he brightened slightly, sitting up a bit and dropping the biography on the table. "Twilight Sparkle, right? Enjoy your reading? You look like you did." Twilight's mouth worked for a moment, and then she forced herself to ignore this comment even as she blushed deeper before finally retorting: "Did you enjoy reading those books you stole from me?" "Yes." Scrivener Blooms answered almost cheerfully, and the violet mare was again struck dumb before he glanced down at the biography on the table, shifting and dropping his rear hooves to the ground as he cradled his cola against his body. "You didn't happen to sign out any of the biographies from the Starswirl shelf, did you?" "Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't." Twilight replied stiffly, and then she strode towards the table and glared across it at the charcoal stallion as he simply sipped at his cola and looked at her curiously. "Are you done? Are you leaving?" "Why, did you want to buy me a coffee?" Scrivener asked, and for a moment Twilight thought he was serious, staring at him before the charcoal stallion sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering: "Unicorns. But no, I may be done but I'm not going to move. I have a right to sit at this table if I want." "I have important research to do, work!" Twilight gritted her teeth, glaring at him challengingly, and Scrivener glowered back before the violet mare threw her satchel on the table with a huff. "But I guess you don't know anything about work, do you?" Scrivener's eyes narrowed slightly, but then he only grumbled and crossed his forelegs, replying mildly: "I know more about work than you ever will. I mean, what do you do all day, read and make your horn glow?" "Magic is a very intense, difficult field of study!" Twilight snapped, glaring across at him balefully. "I've spent years and years practicing and honing, training day in and out... who do you even think you are?" "I really don't know, the voices in my head get me all confused sometimes." Scrivener replied seriously, reaching up and whirling his front hooves on either side of his head. "And I'm sure it is, Twilight Sparkle. Why, all the studying I see at the Magic Academy. The time invested. The books read and papers written. I mean, just recently I saw what was clearly a serious intellectual debate in the halls, not a bunch of preppy unicorn mares talking about how cute their coltfriends are." "I-I'm not like them!" Twilight Sparkle glared at him angrily, feeling oddly hurt before she shook her head quickly, trying to shake off her emotions with a huff before muttering: "I don't know why you're Court Poet. You sound like a jerk, not a poet." "I can be both." Scrivener said with a shrug, and then he slipped out of his chair, and Twilight grumpily watched as he stood and guzzled the last of his cola from the bottle. Her eyes roved down, and managed to catch sight of his cutie mark: a black rose blossom, with a raven-feather quill overtop it. She guessed that meant his special talent really was writing... even if she also felt it could be some complex metaphor for 'mean stallion with a talent for driving other ponies insane.' There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener dropped the empty bottle on the table and sniffed loudly, saying mildly: "Well, it's been fun, but I have to over to the Magic Academy now and pick on some other unicorns." "What are you doing at the Magic Academy?" Twilight asked in surprise, rearing back and blinking, and Scrivener only smiled slightly, making the mare glare. "You're arrogant, you know that?" "I've been called worse." Scrivener shrugged, and then he paused for a moment before answering finally: "And well... Celestia wants me to write some things on the history of the Magic Academy. So I've got this fancy research pass-" He tapped the red tag on the string around his neck. "-and that on top of the fact I'm Court Poet and only Celestia can really order me to do anything means that I can go do anything anywhere I want. So I've been having fun wandering around the school." "Having fun, instead of working. You sound just like some of my classmates." Twilight shook her head slowly, frowning disapprovingly at him, and Scrivener fixed her with a sour look. "You better hope that nopony talks to Princess Celestia about your behavior. I don't know what things are like where you grew up, but you've been given a really important opportunity here and you should make the most of it." Scrivener's features slowly puckered, clearly taking Twilight's words the wrong way, but the violet mare only looked steadily back at him even as he glared at her. After a few moments, the stallion was the one to roll his eyes and turn away with a mutter, and the violet mare sat down at the table, calling after him awkwardly: "I'm just trying to give you some advice!" The stallion halted, peered over his shoulder at her, and then he spun suddenly around, bowing his head politely. Twilight was caught off guard by this, feeling pleased with herself before she tilted her head when Scrivener said kindly: "You're right. Advice is good. And Twilight, I have some great advice for you." He strode towards her, leaning forwards earnestly, and Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but tilt her head before Scrivener said seriously: "Start pretending you're a stallion. Because even if Celestia is the Princess, all the ponies we remember from the past are stallions. Hell, everyone talks about Starswirl the Bearded, no one talks about his apprentice what's-her-name, even if she helped found Equestria. So start pretending you're a stallion. Because you look and sound like one anyway, and I think that's the only way you can really succeed if you want to follow this whole magic unicorn thing." Scrivener smiled at her, and Twilight's mind shut down for a moment as she stared at him, before slowly, lethargically, she started to process what he had said... and then the violet mare leaned forwards, horn sparking as she shouted furiously: "What is wrong with you?" "I'm surrounded by idiots!" Scrivener shouted back, and Twilight felt her eye twitch before Scrivener suddenly asked in a curious voice, like nothing had happened: "Hey, by the way, can you pass me my book?" Twilight snapped her horn out, flinging the biography of Starswirl the Bearded as hard as she dared at the earth pony's head, but he quickly ducked... and instead, the large book smacked loudly into the face of a library assistant who was approaching to see what all the ruckus was about. The mare was knocked sprawling with a yelp, and Scrivener stared at the librarian, then stared over at Twilight, who gaped back before stumbling to her hooves, mouth working spasmodically, unable to believe what she had just done. But before she could say anything, the librarian was on her hooves, glaring at them both furiously and pointing towards the exit as she snapped: "Both of you, get out, get out of the library right now! Out!" Twilight continued to mouth wordlessly, looking back and forth and almost whimpering in disbelief... and then a minute later, she and Scrivener were both almost flung out of the library doors by the surprisingly-strong mare, landing on their rears in the hall outside. Scrivener grumbled, but looked as calm as if this was an everyday occurrence for him, while Twilight hugged herself and rocked slowly back and forth on the spot, whimpering and staring wildly around as she babbled: "I... no, no, this is a bad dream, this is a nightmare, no no no no no, I... no, no, no... this can't be happening." "So uh. Hi there." Scrivener said lamely, and when the violet mare didn't seem to hear him, the earth pony winced, feeling both awkward and a little ashamed of himself. He watched the unicorn as she continued to rock back and forth, and then he sighed, muttering mentally: Why can't I have this effect on every pony I don't like? Poor kid, though. Didn't mean to scare her that much. Gingerly, Scrivener reached down and touched her shoulder, and Twilight Sparkle stared up at him, shaking her head wildly as she rambled: "I... I've never... I've never been thrown out of anywhere before! What if Princess Celestia finds out? Oh no, no, no what have I done, what have I done, oh no..." "Oh, don't worry, you get used to it." Scrivener said after a moment in a weak attempt to be reassuring, and when Twilight only went back to whimpering, the stallion rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat and rose a hoof, saying mildly: "Hi, Celestia!" Twilight almost screamed as she leapt to her hooves, staring over her shoulder with wide eyes... and right at a Royal Guard, the Pegasus gaping at the reaction of the violet mare before Scrivener said blandly: "In case you're confused, Twilight, that's not Princess Celestia. I just told a lie." "What is wrong with you?" Twilight shouted over her shoulder, and ponies in the hallway stared before all of them hurried on their way, including the Royal Guard, as the violet mare turned her furious eyes on Scrivener Blooms. But the charcoal stallion seemed unfettered, even as he leaned away with a wince when she yelled at him: "You just got me thrown out of the library! You... you are a troublemaker! I hate you!" "Oh you just broke my sensitive tiny little heart." Scrivener replied dryly, reaching up and touching his breast, and Twilight's eye twitched before the stallion turned and strode away, saying over his shoulder wryly: "You're welcome, by the way." "For what?" Twilight shouted incredulously, staring in disbelief at his back, but Scrivener Blooms only smiled as he strode off, looking pleased with himself. Twilight watched him leave with disbelief... and then she let out a growl of frustration and rolled her head on her shoulders before storming away. But her anger at him and her terror of being thrown out of the library soon canceled each other out, and left her so tired and moody that all she could do was drag herself back to her dormitory and throw herself down on the bed with a mutter. Scrivener Blooms. She was going to talk to Celestia about him. She was going to file a complaint. She was going to write an angry letter. But first, she was going to sleep, and hope that at least there she could escape any thought of the horrible stallion and the way he kept ruining her life. Category:Transcript Category:Story